


Fours or Nines

by writingtoprocrastinate



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alludes to casual sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoprocrastinate/pseuds/writingtoprocrastinate
Summary: Tumblr Prompt - ANON: "Stucky Modern au with Bucky texting the wrong number please??TY"





	Fours or Nines

It had been a long week in the life of Bucky Barnes. His boss was on his ass, customers bitching about prices, and to top it all off the phantom pains in his arm were a bitch this week. Bucky. Needed. A. Drink.

Not only a drink, but Bucky also needed someone to make him forget about the week he'd just had. He'd been at this bar for a couple hours and was striking out left and right, guy and girl. In a last stitch effort before he left the bar and just went home, take care of himself, and crash, Bucky saw a girl across the bar trying to get herself a drink but the bartender just wasn't engaging with her. 

Bucky strode over, attempting to not look too eager. "What are you drinking?" He asked. The brunette girl looked over at him ready to write him off as another creep, but hey, he's cute. 

"Rum and Coke," she stated. Bucky nodded raising his right arm up, somehow getting the bartenders attention and gets the girl her drink. "Thanks," she said nodding towards the barstool next to her. 

"So, now that you've got your drink, can I get your name?" Bucky asked leaning forward just slightly.

"Ali," she told him before taking a sip of her drink. "And yours?"

"Bucky." The girl looked slightly confused, he'd become used to this so he simply explained: "it's just a nickname," Bucky smiled. They ended up talking for the next fourty-five minutes and Ali decided, in the end, to go home with Bucky. 

Regardless of the fact that he went home with someone, Bucky woke up alone the next day. This is what he was going for, but Ali had turned out to be a cool girl. Someone he wouldn't have minded seeing again.

Walking into his kitchenette Bucky noticed a small slip of paper on his dining room table. It read:

_Bucky,_

_Had to run out early. Call me -followed by a Brooklyn phone number-_

Bucky smiled, seriously considering texting her. But first, coffee. 

Bucky sat down with his coffee, still half asleep when his service dog Winter came up wanting to be pet and knocked Bucky's arm, which in turn knocked the coffee out of his hand, spilling it all over the table. "Fuck," Bucky exclaimed before reeling back to pet Winter. He didn't want her to upset thinking she had caused him pain, that was the opposite of her job.

Bucky grabbed a towel and wandered back to the table. With a bad start to his morning, Bucky thought this was the time to text Ali. Unfortunately, the coffee had muddled her phone number.

Bucky spent the next couple minutes trying to decide if he was seeing fours or nines. They were fours, he was sure of it. Bucky plugged the number into his phone and shot out a quick text.

_(917) 651-0823: It was great meeting you last night Ali; if I ever have another terrible week I know who to call to make me forget -Bucky_

Was that gross? Bucky honestly did not care, he wasn't here for a relationship.

It was another two hours before he got a text back.

_(917) 451-7443: Hey man, I think Ali gave you the wrong number_

Which was immediately followed by:

_(917) 451-7443: If you're that crude all the time I don't think I'm surprised she did if I'm being honest_

Bucky's initial response was to apologize for texting a random stranger when he realized that this person just insulted him. 

_Bucky: And who are you to police my texts_

_(917) 451-7443:_ _Steve_

_Bucky: Okay Steve. What do you think I should've sent?_

Bucky received an answer about five minutes later:

_Steve: I don't know... "Had a nice time last night, I'd like to see you again?"_

When Steve didn't get a reply within the next ten minutes he decided to send another message:

_Steve: You're making it sound like she's nothing for you but an object to use_

Followed again seconds later by:

_Steve: ... what did you need to forget?_

Bucky decided not to reply to that, who was this man to know his business. Rather he just went about his day off as he normally would, but that night, when he couldn't sleep, Bucky thought ' _what the hell',_ he's never going to meet this guy in person. He can block his number if he needs too.

_Bucky: terrible week_

He wasn't expecting a text back, at least not right away. It was two in the morning. But this guy,  _Steve,_ replied two minutes later:

_Steve: What made it so terrible?_

Bucky decided to explain. He was sleep deprived and desperate for human interaction after spending his entire day talking to a husky. He told this mysterious Steve everything, from his boss, to customers, his arm, and to Ali. Steve was understanding about the whole thing. Steve replied every once in a while so Bucky could know that he was actually reading and taking in what Bucky was telling him. It was nice. It felt nice to be listened too. Bucky wasn't expecting this text  _relationship_ to go past that.

The weekend passed without another text from Steve and in turn, Bucky didn't send him a text. This was just some random guy who listened to Bucky for half a second, why should Bucky care that he didn't keep talking to him. 

Midway through the following week, Bucky took his phone out from his pocket on his lunch break to see that ' _Steve: 1 iMessage_ ' had popped up on the screen. 

_Steve: Better week than last so far?_

_Bucky: Was pretty normal until this guy I mistakenly texted 5 days ago started texting me again out of the blue... don't even know what he looks like_

Bucky became worried that Steve was going to take his text wrong and not in the jokey/flirty way that he had meant. It was the longest ten minutes of his life before Bucky finally got a reply. ' _Steve: 1 photo attachment_ ' displayed itself on his phone screen. Bucky's heart was beating hard in his chest. If he was right, Bucky was about to see what this seemingly great guy looked like. If he was even remotely cute it was over for Bucky's sanity. 

Bucky opened the message to reveal possibly the most attractive man he'd seen in his life. From what Bucky could tell from the small image and expanse of Steve's shoulders, he was build, his face was cut, his gorgeous eyes were framed by a pair of heart shatteringly adorable glasses, Steve's hair flopped slightly over his forehead, and Bucky couldn't believe this man was wasting his time talking to him.

It seemed that Bucky was taking too long to reply because he received another message from Steve: 

_Steve: Your turn_

Bucky's heart was hammering again, he moved to the bathroom quickly but not as to rais any eyebrows from the men at work and checked out how he looked in the mirror. His hair was up in a messy bun, tendrils falling down the side of his face and he had grease on his left jawbone, but overall he looked halfway decent. Which was good enough because he officially wanted this man to keep texting him and Steve wanted a picture before their conversation continued. Bucky snapped a few pictures at different angles and sent on to Steve. The reply he got was almost instant. 

_Steve: :0_

Was that good, was it bad? Bucky wasn't sure and now he was spiralling. That is until he heard his phone go off again. 

_Steve: Why didn't you tell me you looked like that??_

_Bucky: What? Too hideous to keep talking too?_

_Steve: You look incredible holy shit !_

Bucky blushed at this and after complimenting Steve as well he decided that it was time to start a real conversation. He needed to know more about Steve. 

The pair had been talking for nearly a month before Steve proposed meeting up. They decided to meet up for coffee and as Bucky anxiously waiting in the Starbucks near his work Steve was anxiously sitting in his car. He could see Bucky through the window, his hair was half up today and looked amazing. Steve couldn't help but think that he was going to be a letdown. Finally, Steve worked himself up to go in by reminding himself that Bucky was straight and this was not a date. I mean, he was obviously straight, he had mistakenly texted Steve thinking he was the girl he had just slept with. Bucky was straight right?

Steve walked through the door and Bucky lost every ounce of breath in his body. Steve was even more beautiful in person. "Hey Bucky," Steve said walking over to where Bucky was sitting and gingerly set down his coat on the opposite chair. "I'm just going to grab some coffee, be right back," Steve smiled, and oh god that smile left Bucky weak. Bucky was entranced as Steve told him about his students and as if Steve wasn't already amazing in Bucky's eyes, the passion in his voice when he talked about his students had Bucky sold.

They stayed there for three hours but it felt like nothing to the pair. "Shit, we should probably head out of here," Steve said. 

"Did you want to come to mine, we could watch a movie, I've got leftovers," Bucky stuttered out. Was this desperate, was he desperate. The answer was yes... he was absolutely desperate to get Steve back to his place.

"That sounds good Buck," Steve replied throwing his coat on. "Want me to follow you there?"

"Actually," Bucky began. "I don't live far, I usually walk home from work and I work two minutes from here," he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well hop in my car, I'll just drive us both there," Steve stated leading the way to his vehicle. Dear lord that ride! It was five minutes of Steve humming along to the radio and Bucky holding himself back from leaning over and kissing Steve. 

They got to Bucky's place and Steve made himself at home on the couch picking out a movie while Bucky got the food. They ate in a mutual silence, both men over thinking the situation they were in. Steve was sitting there thinking Bucky was straight; Bucky was sitting there thinking they were on a date and was confused that Steve wasn't moving in on his flirtatious quips and looks.

Eventually, about halfway through the movie Bucky just decided to say fuck it and leaned over to kiss Steve quickly on the lips. Pulling away Bucky looked at steves face and realized he had made a fatal mistake. Steve's eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping. "Oh my god," Bucky said scrambling off the couch and onto his feet. "Oh my god, you don't, you didn't, oh my god, I'm so sorry," Bucky had begun pacing.

"Buck," Steve began once he was able to collect his thoughts and got on his feet. Bucky wasn't hearing him. "Bucky!" Steve exclaimed, grabbing the brunet by his shoulders. "Talk to me... what did you think today was?"

"I thought it was a date," Bucky explained, not looking into the other man's eyes. "Did you not think it was, are you straight, if you are that's cool we can be friends, I'm sorry, I-"

"You're rambling again Buck," Steve smiled. "I didn't think this was a date-" Bucky began to move away again but Steve just grabbed onto him, pulling him in closer. "I thought you were straight," Steve whispered. 

"You... why? I've been flirting with you for a month Steve," Bucky asked incredulously. 

"You literally texted me thinking I was the girl you slept with," Steve laughed. 

"There's a thing called bisexual Stevie," Bucky smiled, Steve smiled back and leaned in to kiss Bucky. It was Bucky's turn to be shocked. 

"I take it back," Steve said pulling away slightly. "This is a date." Bucky pulled Steve back into a deeper kiss and after a bit, Steve broke the kiss once again. "Remind me to thank every cup of coffee I see." Bucky laughed resting his head on Steve's shoulder. 

Bucky's pretty sure he'll be having a lot less bad weeks from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also on tumblr where I update earlier and you can send me prompts:
> 
> writingtoprocrastinate.tumblr.com


End file.
